A Mild Lesson In Humanity For An Android
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Commissioned by Anonymous Pyrrha is a Robot, an Android created by the suave and genius engineer Ruby Rose. They watch one of Ruby's favourite lesbian romances in an effort to teach Pyrrha about romance and intimacy. And just when Ruby has her hands wandering around her creation, Yang pops in needing some intimacy of her own...


_AN: This was commissioned by Anonymous. If you would like to commission something from me, please PM me!_

 **A Mild Lesson In Humanity For An Android**

Pyrrha's reticle receptors lit up with awe as she stayed laying across the small and ragged sofa with her creator, her inventor holding her closely as the little spoon. Her flesh overlay and nerve receivers underneath registered everything - the small touches between the real flesh of her darling creator, and the strong ones, when Ruby rested her beautiful cheek against the top of Pyrrha's own rather largely amplified bust. Months since her activation and the cybernetic redhead (with false but synthetic follicles of the auburn) was still wondering why Ruby had engineered her with such a large bust compared to that of the shorter woman with roses woven into her hair.

Still, Pyrrha could not logically compute a serious enough excuse to bring up the curiosity in conversation with her creator. And Ruby never seemed to regret her decision to bring her girlfriend to artificial life with a bust that was comprised of double d-cups.

They were smitten, Pyrrha including, still feeling the inexplicable and unexplainable notion in her circuits and motherboard that swelled for her smaller creator. Ruby Rose, not just her engineer, the girl who had designed her, made her, constructed her, and brought her into this existence through the wonders of computer science, engineering and sheer force of will. Pyrrha could not ever calculate it with math or science or any other application of universal arithmetic or observation. But she loved her creator, and Pyrrha herself was the only thing Ruby had ever longed for in life - a girlfriend.

Both were mildly sleepy, draped across the sofa in the other's arms, the small television playing one of Ruby's favourite movies, to demonstrate one of her lessons for the cybernetic Pyrrha. Something along the lines of how to thoroughly demonstrate human behaviour so Pyrrha could integrate more fully and openly into human society. She was still the first of her kind and trying to keep her artificial nature a secret from the rest of all their friends was such a monumental task for Ruby and elder sister Yang. The cybernetic redhead was beautiful, well crafted and sublime in how she spoke and such, but she did have the odd ditsy moment.

They were always adorable when she did, failing to grasp something so core to people, but so abstract and irrational to an android. Such as lying. Pyrrha could never ever understand lies. She never would. But that was not the lesson in this movie. The lesson was in love, all dimensions of it, even though Pyrrha had her own definition of the word and emotion, she still wanted to learn all she could of it.

All in the effort to try and explain the strain her love had on her circuits. How she could not fathom or put into words the feelings even she felt for the small engineer clutching close to her soft exterior. It made her various hard drives and cores buzz and whirl with added pressure and speed. Her artificial heart was metaphorically pounding in her chassis chest behind those possibly unnecessarily large breasts.

The movie was focusing on the couple - two women of course, and Ruby began to sigh in Pyrrha's chest, shuffling and resting her head anew on her bust. Pyrrha detected a blush in her creator and girlfriend.

"Ruby… My instruments are detecting a slight increase in your heart rate. Are you okay, Creator?" Pyrrha asked, her tone melodic and compassionate, if not a little robotic with the faintest of cold echoes. She did that a lot, her sensors detecting any change in Ruby's behaviour would result in her asking a question, checking to see if her beloved was fine and all was well. She was a machine, and yet Pyrrha was concerned whenever anything changed in Ruby, she never wanted anything to be wrong. The results were a little catastrophic when Ruby was not okay. When her anxiety acted up or when her autism caused her to have her mind frazzled.

And being a genius was hard for Ruby. Insanely complex with all her conditions.

"Huh?" Ruby peeped, lifting her head to look into the emerald receptors of her robotic girlfriend's eyes. She let slip a small smile as she eyed them. As always, Ruby was very proud of how they had turned out. Pyrrha's eyes were gorgeous, a marvel of engineering that had taken about a year to get just how she had wanted them. The finer details of Pyrrha had taken the longest to design. The main body had taken significantly less time.

She saw the concern register in those green displays. "Oh! Oh no, I'm totally okay Pyrrha, don't worry. And what did I say about calling me 'Creator'? You don't need to call me that." The small engineer settled, pouting a little with the side of her mouth as she got back to cuddling. Ruby had never liked Pyrrha referring to her like that.

While she had created the redhead, Pyrrha was free, to live how she wanted to. She had free will.

"I apologise, I simply detected an increase to your heart rate as soon as this scene began. Is there something wrong with the movie?" Pyrrha asked, looking to the television now and seeing the display that was taking shape. The women, tossing and turning in the sheets of the four-poster bed. They were shedding their clothes and getting nude, kissing each other all over their heated bodies.

Pyrrha's emerald eyes widened and she became engrossed in the scene, instantly curious. But she never said a word. Like the feeling she bore for little Ruby, Pyrrha could not explain the sensation she was feeling within herself. And she was detecting more changes within Ruby too.

"R-Ruby…" Pyrrha asked, but the smaller woman pressed herself to Pyrrha, their lips connecting in a heated and passionate kiss as Ruby's hands came to her creation's chest. She gripped tight of the cushions for breasts she had given freely to Pyrrha (again, they took the best part of another year to construct and get perfect). The kiss was arid, but with such a wash of dry wetness to it from Ruby, she was passionate in how her lips were lavishing Pyrrha's, taking them in and for different reasons and ways. They were beautifully formed and sculpted, and ruby was taking pride in her work on them, but the way Pyrrha kissed her back, it had such intuition behind the act, a want that Ruby was again proud of. Pyrrha was developing, enough to follow her desires and wants and what she was going for. The smaller woman could tell that Pyrrha wanted to kiss her and could feel the swelling heat behind her flesh overlay. Still made of metal and polymers and other artificial matérial, Pyrrha could get so warm, the small and scattered radiators inside of her covered chassis modulating save she burn out and overheat.

They kissed closer and closer, Ruby's more daring hands fully exploring the area of Pyrrha's chest, gripping to her bust generously and yet still gently with her other hand holding the back of her creation's neck and holding Pyrrha into the kiss. It was getting all the wetter and with their fluids passing between the pair of them, like a stream passing to and fro. The scene on the television was mimicking what they were suddenly doing. Kissing so passionately with Ruby coming to place her hands on the buttons of Pyrrha's mild rose top, undoing them to reveal her bust. Pyrrha needed not to wear a bra, by design of Ruby she had given Pyrrha's bust a fixed position, and save the embarrassment to herself and Yang as the blonde aided to build the tall redhead - Pyrrha was without nipples on her bosom.

Breaths became a little gaseous - Ruby's tongue licking at her creation's lips, their plumpness making her smile as she tugged on her opened shirt and groping for her breasts. Ruby was far more forward than Pyrrha was anticipating, and the timid android nudged herself back a little, up the arm of the sofa. She slowly mellowed into Ruby feeling at her chest, but still, there was a sense of shock in her circuits from the initial grope.

Yet before long, Pyrrha found herself liking the sensation of her creator feeling her like this. Her own breathing was heated, and almost visible before her as she soothed into Ruby's hold, and wrapped her own limbs around the smaller woman.

Her arms came to the base of her spine, just above her tailbone and peachy rear, while Pyrrha's legs fully wrapped around Ruby's in a gentle and clutching hold so she could feel the woman close to herself.

Sounds coming from the television made Pyrrha look away from Ruby, breaking from their sweet kisses and looking to the two naked women tangling themselves up in the feather-like sheets and each other. Moans were abundant and coming from the box, they were indulged in pleasure and Pyrrha's emerald eyes shined with a curious intensity. Suddenly, Pyrrha wanted to be in the middle of that, she wanted to know what they were so intensely moaning and smiling for. Why their kissing was different to that she was feeling with Ruby.

There came a small giggle from the engineer, even as she held Pyrrha's smooth and pleasant breasts in her hands. She could tell what her own beautifully engineered girlfriend was thinking. She nestled a little closer to Pyrrha, nuzzling her petite and adorable, button nose in the crook of the redhead's neck and kissing her there next.

"I think I know what you're computing…" Ruby whispered, kissing her neck some more and making something in Pyrrha's deepest centres and circuits stir with something that could best be described as guilt or close to embarrassment. She could feel all her processes changing and doing something different. She could feel a mild burning sensation between her legs after Ruby spoke, and her lips grew wetter again.

Did Ruby know what she was computing? What her hard drives and processing power was running over?

Pyrrha squirmed just a little bit. "W-What am I processing then?" She asked, not thinking about the consequences of Ruby relaying the perfect answer. The small sensation between her legs made her feel stiff, her chest feeling lighter. What was this blissful and mildly intense feeling the android was subjected to just now? Pyrrha could not think of how her body was doing this.

Ruby smiled again, licking at Pyrrha's beautiful neck and admiring her own handiwork in every inch of the beautiful redhead feeling so strange and new processes all over her tall chassis. It was amazing to watch. All of Ruby's hard work now feeling what it meant to be human a lot more in this instance. The smaller woman hummed, even feeling her own body, groping at her own smaller breast above her shirt and then coming to drape her fingers upon Pyrrha's lush collarbone. "You're thinking about the women in the movie. About what they're doing and how in the world can you feel it too." Ruby teased, nibbling on the android's fleshy earpiece and cuddling her close, draping her thigh against Pyrrha's and tugging on her top again to get to her beautifully round and soft breast.

"You want to be doing what they're doing… With me, don't you, Pyrrha? Tell me I'm close." Ruby teased some more, her tongue almost silver and forked with how sultry she was being and how teasing. While she wanted this herself, to feel the full and unadulterated fruits of her arduous labour to build herself a girlfriend, she wanted Pyrrha to arrive at this confession of consent herself. She wanted the redhead to feel like a human for this.

To want sex like a human would.

Pyrrha hummed, squirming some more and her artificial limbs cuddling Ruby close and trying to hide her face in the middle of her creator's bosom. Ruby felt too hot, and quickly ripped at her shirt, pulling it over her long and rose-woven hair, until she was holding Pyrrha close between her now naked breasts.

"Ah! Tell me you want me Pyrrha…" Ruby moaned, feeling the soft breathing of her creation between her soft orbs at her chest, smothering the android with them.

"Ruby! I want you!" Pyrrha cried as she buried her face between them.

The door to the room opened, and both of them were startled to look, and see a smirking blonde elder sister of the rose-clad engineer in the threshold, in nothing but a small dressing gown and looking to both of them with a blush. Why was Yang here?

"Yang? Is there something we can do for you?" Pyrrha asked, keeping up with her politeness that was hardwired into her systems. Her emerald visual receptors gawked from the blonde to her creator as she straddled her and felt Pyrrha's own nippleless breasts. They were having their own conversation through telepathy, their eyes conveying everything.

Ruby retreated a little, kissing Pyrrha on the lips but looking at Yang. "Pyrrha… Would you mind if Yang joins us for this lesson? I think she needs us right now to make her feel a little better." Ruby explained, vague and yet telling all she needed to. She could tell from Yang's expression and how she was wearing the gown that she needed some warmth. Ruby and Pyrrha could both provide that. "Just this once? For me, Pyrrha?"

The choice rested with Pyrrha, and not five minutes later was still in the same position, with an extended add-on between her legs that ruby had designed for something such as this. A shaft, and accompanying head, superior to anything real or made of organic flesh that any man owned for himself. Pyrrha's instrument was purely designed for the pleasure of others - women or otherwise. And Ruby was proud of her engineering expertise and how the instrument currently swapped out for Pyrrha anatomically yet artificially correct vagina was performing for Yang.

They had all switched. Pyrrha was still laying on the sofa as the bottom, but she was now deep inside Yang's front entrance, her new phallus instrument vibrating when Pyrrha was not divulging into her desires to poke with it at Yang's inner canal.

Ruby was behind her sister, a harness strapped around the tops of her thighs and around her subtle yet powerful waist, and sheathed through the padding of the well-balanced harness itself was a rose red and beautiful cock of her own. And she was burying it too into Yang's read entrance while holding her sister's hips steady as to allow both she and Pyrrha to fuck the steady and desirably blonde.

Yang had wanted this, and both engineer and creator were more than willing, Ruby even reaching forward past her sister to entangle her fingers with Pyrrha's as they sweetly mated with the dragon. The blonde even had her hands bound around her back, poised at the base of her spine while she took both shafts into herself, a double penetration that made her body spark and burn with an intense heat.

She rocked her own hips, grinding on and around Pyrrha's cock nestled within her entrance, rubbing around like a stirring prod over her inner walls and deep font pooling with secreting wetness while she backed her bountiful ass onto her little half-sister's dildo poking gently in and out of that hole too. And Yang's breathing was so hitched, jagged like a skewered blade and so so hot, boiling even as her hair spluttered into light embers around the tips as they two women (one of them her loving sister) fucked her holes, gently but full of passion, filling her up more than anything ever had. The stretch was making Yang pant as if the pain was rising through her, but then blossoming into amazing pleasure from her silk and rear.

The sensation of both shafts running through her like spears made Yang's moans more like war cries for more and more movement along both of them. She held the heads inside of her and her inner walls hugged them for dear life, nuzzling and leaking with such amazing wetness it was a flood of elation from both womanhood and rear. She burned with beauty and even started to glow in front of Pyrrha.

Emerald eyes widened and Pyrrha felt the shockwaves of what must have been beauteous pleasure for the first time snaking its way along the sensors of the new shaft between her legs and all the way over her frame. It was like a tickle, a deep and primal rubbing of feelings and artificial nerve endings that lit up every probe of her body. Even she gasped out in a wash of pleasure from within as Yang rocked her hips and ground on her cock.

"That's… That's amazing… Dust…" Pyrrha cooed as she rocked her head back and let herself and her mechanisms over to the rush of pleasure waving over them.

There was no way she could explain it, her wants and desires, and how she was even getting pleasure. Ruby would never tell how she did this. How she developed Pyrrha with such an intense mess of circuits and technologies that allowed her to think in such a human way, and to be subjected to such pleasures and feelings as a human would.

It was the makeup of her positronic brain, the centre of computing in her head, and how it worked and behaved. Pyrrha could not wrap her thoughts around it, and Ruby would always say that Pyrrha was lucky.

Lucky, especially now, with the piping hot dragon that was Yang Xiao Long riding her core, making her hot in response, with the pair of them moaning so melodically and chirally while Ruby kissed her sister's back and thrust her own cock into her rear. It was such a bubble of heat and wave after wave of pleasure came upon all three of them. "This is so… So… Unfathomably amazing… Ladies… Dust."

Ruby laughed a little as she snaked her rather bold hands around Yang, sliding them over her sweating and brilliantly warm body, groping both of her luxurious and extravagant breasts before bringing her hands to Pyrrha's. Her beautiful face leaned around Yang's shoulder and Pyrrha eyed those beautiful silver orbs.

"Enjoying it, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, Yang moaning in a bristle of explosive cries alongside her.

"Yes!" Pyrrha gasped, nudging her hips again and thrusting her cock into Yang more and more, shuffling with movement to rub her shaft inside the dragon's crevasse.

They were all so hot, Ruby even becoming bolder as she leaned back and held Yang's shoulders firmly. She was so into this, more than Pyrrha and Yang had both expected, Ruby's lust was more than anything she had experienced. Fucking Pyrrha and Yang too, she was extremely pleased. Ruby tossed her long hair back, the roses mixed within smelling more and more potent to her as she leaned back and held her sister.

She fucked Yang rafter, as Pyrrha did the same, the pair of the redheads thrusting a lot more and harder as they did, making Yang rise up and moan gloriously. "Shit! Damn you two! Fuck that's so good!" She screamed, her hair fully setting alight into a flourish of warm and beautiful flames. More orange than red or yellow.

Ruby held her close again, still pumping her hips against Yang's soft and expansive rump as she spoke to her. "Come for us. Show Pyrrha what happens. Please." Ruby asked her sister, as she could see the pained expression on her creation's face.

Pyrrha could not handle this much longer, she was going to reach her own orgasm, and Ruby wanted Yang to reach hers, to climax all over the Android and for them to come together.

Before long, as Ruby's nails raked down her sister's back, both could not contain themselves any longer.

Yang's internal dam gave way and her flood of release and wetness shot from her, squirting out and all over Pyrrha's cock add-on and her crotch, wetting the flesh overlay of chassis while at the same time, the redhead did the same, similarly. Her cock shot out a watery release from deep inside of her. And she felt insanely strange, the sensation of orgasm new to her, lighting up her entire body and making her motors clog and feel numb. Her limbs stopped responding to her, and her faux mind sparked with an insane amount of unfamiliar and incomprehensible sensation. Electrical signals went awry all over her body and she was left to lay on the sofa in a mess soon after releasing her own wetness into Yang.

Both women shut down, the blonde resting over the Android and leaning so Ruby and her cock fell out of the rear she was enjoying having her way with. The engineer stood up, hands on hips as she gawked over her old creation and sister.

"Figures… Well, they deserve it at least." Ruby said to herself, before reaching behind the sofa for a quilt and removing her harness. She'd deal with the pair after a drink and snack.


End file.
